a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electroacoustic transducer system for an active noise compensation apparatus and a headset having such a transducer system.
b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional active noise compensation apparatuses have a reproduction transducer system with a sensor microphone which is arranged between the electroacoustic transducer and the ear of a wearer, in particular as closely as possible to the ear of the wearer. The sound recorded by the sensor microphone is used for active noise compensation.
DE 1 876 054 discloses a diaphragm for an electroacoustic transducer, wherein a portion of the diaphragm is curved in a cup shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,774 discloses a headset with an active noise compensation apparatus. In that case a sensor microphone is arranged between a transducer system and an ear of a wearer so that the microphone projects mechanically and there can be a certain risk of injury.